So This Is Love
by Lady Dudley
Summary: From my 'Imagine Paric...' prompt: Pam meets Godric for the first time and Eric gets a little jealous.


**A/N: Just a little something for my 'Imagine Paric...' prompt on Tumblr. It also involves the lullaby 'Noble Maiden Fair' from _Brave_ which I have been _dying _to use for a Paric fic that involves Godric (I still maintain he's a Pict). The title comes from the song in _Cinderella_ quoted at the beginning, it seemed to fit. Anyways, hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**So This Is Love**_

…  
_So this is love (Mmmmmm)  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow (Mmmmmm)  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings (Mmmmmm)  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
(Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm)  
So this is love_  
-'So This Is Love'/The Cinderella Waltz, Disney's _Cinderella_  
…

Being a Maker was nothing like Eric had expected: it was better.

The last few weeks with his new progeny, teaching her about her new abilities and watching her adapt to her new life had been thrilling.

His Pam was a quick study and it had been a delight to open up her world to all the new possibilities that awaited them.

He'd been so caught up in enjoying her company and dreaming of all they could accomplish, that he'd almost forgotten about his own Maker.

He'd left Godric almost two months ago for a 'couple of hours' and the older vampire was probably wondering what had happened to him. Not that he'd be too worried, they weren't joined at the hip after all and Godric had other children.

Nonetheless, Eric was beginning to feel a little guilty about neglecting his Maker and beginning to think about returning to him. Besides, he was rather proud of his new progeny and keen to show her off.

At least that had been the plan.

What had _not_ been part of the plan was the shine that Godric took to her.

Eric was aware enough of himself to concede that he would have been offended if Godric hadn't admired his child, what he didn't like was just _how much_ Godric seemed to appreciate her.

He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on screening his reaction from his Maker and progeny as they played a duet on the piano. The latest in a long line of activities the pair had engaged in, on their own.

Eric suppressed a growl with difficulty as he caught the appreciative smile Godric sent in his Child's direction.

Pam was _his_.

She belonged to him now and _no_ one – not even his Maker – had any right to touch her or even _look_ at her.

In fact, after this visit he was going to lock her away in a tower and spent the rest of eternity keeping the world at bay. He gave a small satisfied nod at the thought, even as he acknowledged how ridiculous he was being.

Pam's laugh brought him out of his reverie and he frowned at the way Godric kissed her hand after they finished.

Godric wanted her, there was no other explanation, and he was his Maker; if he ordered him to give her up he'd have no other choice.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Godric picked up a nearby guitar and started to pick out an old Celtic tune.

"This is something from my human life," Godric explained to Pam, "a song about a noble maiden fair," he added with a wink.

Eric felt through their bond that Godric's flattery had had its intended effect on Pam, he grit his teeth as his Maker began to sing.

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan"_

Eric felt his chest constrict painfully at the enraptured expression on Pam's face as she listened to the song.

He couldn't stand it, she'd barely been his for a month and he was already going to lose her.

"_Ar righinn oig, fae as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire"_

Eric felt as though he'd been staked through the heart and left the room abruptly, ignoring the strange prickling sensation in his eyes as he left.

Godric stopped just as abruptly as he watched his progeny stalk from the room, feeling a twinge of regret, maybe he had pushed him too far.

Pam made to follow him, looking stricken, but Godric stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"He's in pain," she told him urgently.

Godric gave her a sad smile, "I know."

Pam's reaction surprised him as she seemed to almost fold into herself as she sat back down, she studied her hands in silence for a moment. "It's the song isn't it?" she asked softly, "does it…does it mean something to him?" she continued, looking up at him.

"He lost someone, didn't he?" she prompted at Godric's confused expression, "A noble maiden fair?"

"Eric has known suffering," Godric replied carefully, "but he has never feared losing a woman," he paused, "until now."

It was Pam's turn to look confused and Godric suppressed a smile, "He has never been in love before, Pamela."

Pam's eyes widened and Godric couldn't help grinning, "I have often worried about Eric, he needs companionship but he never seemed to find the right person. Now it would seem he has," his grin widened, "but in typical stubborn Viking fashion, he hasn't even realised it."

Godric shrugged a shoulder, "I may have given him a push, but perhaps I pushed too hard," he added, looking regretfully at the door.

Pam bit her lip as her eyes trailed to the door, Godric read the expression on her face and smiled, "Only one of us can make this better," he said, nudging her with his shoulder.

Pam didn't need to be told twice.

It took her longer than she thought to find her Maker, but she eventually found him standing out in Godric's backyard, glaring up at the moon.

He was blocking their bond, but she knew enough about men – and this man in particular – to know from his stance that he was angry. And hurt.

"Eric?"

She flinched as her voice caused his hold on the block in their bond to break and send a wave of hurt, anger and despair in her direction. She staggered a little as the full weight of his emotions hit her square in the chest.

As hurt as he obviously was, he was at her side the moment he felt her pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pulling her close, "I lost control, I…" he searched for the right words, "I have no right to influence you or your decision."

Pam had snuggled gratefully into his embrace and it took her a moment to process what he'd said, "My decision?" she asked, looking up at him.

He studied her intently, "I assume Godric made his intentions clear when I left," he explained stiffly as he stepped back, releasing her.

Pam ignored how lost she suddenly felt without his arms around her and put her hands on her hips, "Yes he did, you clot," she said flatly. Eric raised his eyebrows, "Godric has no intention of taking me from you," she told him, "and even if he did, I have no intention of leaving you."

Eric hesitated, "But he was so taken with you and you with him," he said finally, accusation creeping into his tone.

Pam shrugged a shoulder, "It was just nice to be appreciated."

"I appreciate you," he grumbled.

Pam regarded him for a moment and decided to give him a little push of her own, "Why are you so upset by this?" she demanded.

"Because I love you!" Eric exploded, coming to tower over her, "All right? I love you," he repeated in a marginally calmer tone.

Pam gaped at him, she hadn't expected him to actually _say_ it; especially after what Godric had told her.

Eric looked a little amused by her reaction and Pam cursed herself for losing her composure. He was just a man, like all the others. It was nice – _very_ nice – that he loved her, but it didn't really change anything.

He was her Maker, it was just their bond talking.

"I love you too," she said finally, surprising herself.

Eric beamed at her and Pam found herself smiling back, feeling a little lightheaded by the rush of emotions flowing through their bond.

She blinked as she realised that Eric had slipped his arms around her waist and she was holding onto him for support, "So, what now?" she asked finally.

Eric pretended to think about it for a moment, "I think that I would like to kiss you."

Pam hid a smile at his almost playful mood and raised an eyebrow, "I think that I would like you too."

Back inside, from his vantage point by the window, Godric smiled as he watched the couple kissing in his garden.

"_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_"

He hummed softly as he moved away, giving them some privacy.

**...**

**A/N: The English translation of the Gaelic is -**

_**Little baby, hear my voice  
I am beside you, O maiden fair**_

_**Our young Lady, grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land**_

_**Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour**_

_**Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair**_


End file.
